


Beautiful Morning

by fabulousreaper



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Drunk Shenanigans, JFC what am I doing with my life, M/M, Nakedness, shenanigan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousreaper/pseuds/fabulousreaper
Summary: Koller wakes up in Jensen's bed with no memory and no pants. (alternate title: Not What You Think)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I've written for these two and I don't know whether to be proud or ashamed. It's good to see more fics with this ship being written, this way I won't have to read the same ones fifty times and cry about it. This honestly reminds me of the One Punch Man section, as in I was there so early I remember when I could count the number of fics there were on my hand. Why do I always go for rarepairs T_T

Koller groaned as he woke up, throwing his arm over his eyes to block out the light. Judging by the pounding in his head and rolling stomach he was hungover. Damn, how much did he drink last night? He rarely had hangovers, let alone one that was  _this_ bad. Hell, the last time he remembered having a hangover was when he turned eighteen and ended up getting at least a dozen free drinks from several kind patrons. His ass also happened to hurt like hell, only adding more grievances to this rather shitty morning. Whatever, he thought, there was a stash of Advil in the shop that he could drown himself in if he needed it (and by the looks of it, he probably would). His throat felt drier than the goddamn Sahara _and_ he was starving. So, as much as he would like to lay in his comfy bed under a soft comforter all day, food and water was a necessity. Even so, he felt himself snuggling against the soft linen sheets, taking in the smell of fabric softener.

Wait...he didn't have sheets on his bed. Nor was his bed this big or comfortable.

Koller's eyes snapped open, flinching slightly at the sudden rush of light. He was met with the sight of an unfamiliar apartment that was much nicer than his. _Well shit,_ he thought,  _that explains why my ass hurts._ Who had he even gone home with anyways? His memory of last night was hazy at its best, only being able to remember that he had gotten smashed at some pub. He also, surprisingly, felt clean. Kind of like he had showered before he had gone to sleep. He didn't remember a shower, but at this point the possibilities were endless. 

He felt a warm presence shift behind him, most likely the guy he had slept with the night before. He sighed, feeling only a little bit ashamed at sleeping with a stranger. He's had his fare share of hookups, but that was when he was younger and he had been hoping that he had grown out of that. He sighed and turned over, figuring he might as well and see who the lucky (or unlucky) guy was. When he saw who he was in bed with his mouth became more dry, if even possible. Before him laid Adam Jensen, sleeping peacefully with his shades drawn back and no shirt on.

_Fuck._

Koller tried not to think of how hot Jensen looked with bedhead as his mind started tumbling into panic mode. It wasn't exactly professional to sleep with one of your clients, not to mention when said client was an Interpol agent and who you also happened to find very attractive. His brain reeled even more when he saw the fresh hickey marks on Jensen's neck. Koller also realized that both his own pants and underwear were gone as well.  

**_Fuck._ **

Jensen stirred, Koller's face feeling hot as he opened his eyes. Jensen looked unfazed by Koller being in his bed, yawning as he turned onto his back and stretched his arms.

"G'morning." Jensen said, still not fully awake.

Koller swallowed, trying to ignore the dryness in his mouth. "Hey."

After stretching Jensen rolled back onto his side, looking right at Koller. "How're you feeling?"

"Like shit." Koller answered.

Much to Koller's surprise, Jensen smiled a bit. "I know the feeling. Don't worry, I got some pain killers in my medicine cabinet."

Jensen sat up, moving to get off the bed. Before he could, however, Koller found himself gently grabbing Jensen's forearm.

"Uh...Jensen?" Koller asked. Jensen raised an eyebrow at him. "What happened last night?"

Jensen stared at him for a moment. "We didn't have sex, if that's what you're asking."

Koller felt both relieved and a little disappointed at that. "Oh...um, OK. But, then why...?"

Jensen gave him a sympathetic look before before sitting back down, leaning against the headboard. "I happened to run into you at the Irish Pub in the red light district. You were already pretty drunk when I got there, so I decided to stick around for when you wanted to go back to your place. You ended up puking in the bathroom and nearly feinting, so I tried helping you get back home. On the way threw up on yourself, slipped and fell against a bench when we were near my apartment. I wanted to make sure you were alright, so I brought you here. If you're wondering why you don't have any clothes on, its because I had to help you shower with them on."

"Wait, you helped me shower?" Koller inquired.

"You couldn't stand on your own." Jensen answered. "I had to hold you up so that you wouldn't fall again. You ended up passing out afterwards, so I took your clothes and washed them as best as I could. They're drying in the bathroom, by the way." 

Koller nodded. "Okay, that makes sense...I guess. Did anything else happen?"

Jensen paused, his eyes drifting away from Koller. 

"Jensen?"

After a few moments of awkward silence Jensen sighed. "You...tried to blow me a couple times. And tried to give me a hand job. And tried to convince me to, ah, fuck you in the shower."

Koller felt his face heat up like an inferno. Sure, he did get a little horny when he was drunk, but he didn't think he was _that bad._ Well, Jensen's story explained why he was here...and why his ass hurt...and why he was naked... _and_ why Jensen had hickey's on his neck. Koller sat up and mirrored Jensen's position, looking down at his folded hands instead of Jensen.

"So..." Koller said awkwardly.

Jensen glanced at him. "So...?"

"If we didn't have sex...then why are you naked?"

Jensen gave him a quizzical look before answering. "I'm not." Jensen pulled back the comforter, revealing that he was indeed wearing pants.

No underwear, but there were pants. They hung low on his hips, Koller trying not to eye the v dip that lead to his you-know-what. He found himself thirstily staring at Jensen's hips, then his abs, then his chest, before quickly snapping his eyes back up to Jensen's. The smug bastard was _smirking._

"What's so funny?" Koller asked, his voice squeaking a bit.

"Oh, nothing." Jensen answered. "I'm just flattered, that's all."

Koller gave him a questioning look.

"It's nice when people like you find me attractive." 

"People like me?" Koller inquired. 

Jensen shrugged. "Yeah, like you. You're really cute so you finding me attractive is flattering."

Koller blushed a deep crimson and looked away from Jensen, bashfully crossing his arms over his chest. "If you think flirting is going to help the situation, you're wrong!"

Jensen chuckled, causing Koller to look back at him. The way Jensen was smiling at him was so genuine it made Koller's heart flutter weirdly. 

"Wait a minute..." Koller said, getting Jensen's attention. "If I was really coming on to you the way I did, why didn't you have sex with me?"

Jensen paused before before becoming serious. "Vaclav, you were drunk; ergo, you were unable to consent. If I had sex with you while you were like that I would have been taking advantage of you, and I'm not that kind of guy."

"Oh..." Koller said, nodding. He hadn't really thought of it that way. Then again, his past sexual encounters had been done while he was (mostly) sober. Besides, even if they _did_ have sex Koller wouldn't have regret it too much. Though, while Jensen seemed cold under the surface he was actually a caring person so it would make sense that he didn't want to fuck Koller while he was plastered.

"I also value our relationship too much for me to do anything that would jeopardize it." Jensen added.

"And how would you categorize it?" Koller found himself asking. "Our relationship."

Jensen paused to think. "I can't believe we're having this conversation. Well, I consider you to be a good friend but...I don't want to do anything to ruin."

Koller found his eyes widening as he looked at Jensen. Yeah, their relationship had been evolving well. Sure, he found Jensen attractive (and apparently the feeling was mutual). Also, apparently Jensen cared a lot more about him than Koller had initially thought.

Well then.

"Ruin it."

Jensen looked to Koller, confused. "Huh?"

Koller sighed, leaning towards Jensen so that their faces were merely an inch apart. _"Ruin it."_

When Jensen still didn't seem to get the message (or was unsure of what to do next) Koller leaned in and closed the gap between them. It was meant to be a chaste kiss, but when Koller felt Jensen kiss back he couldn't bring himself to pull away. The kiss gradually became deeper, Koller shifting so that he was pressed up against Jensen. Koller shuddered when he felt Jensen's hands begin to wander over his chest and down to his hips, gently caressing his thumbs over Koller's hipbones. Koller was about swing his leg over Jensen's hip but stopped when he heard a deep rumbling. They stopped, pulling away to look at each other. When Koller heard the rumble again it was accompanied by the shifting of his stomach, causing him to laugh. Jensen laughed as well, his head falling onto Koller's shoulder. 

"As much fun as this is, I think I would rather fuck with a full stomach." Koller said between laughs. 

Koller felt Jensen smile against his neck. "Yeah, me too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually inspired by a Giripan fic I read about...good god 6 years ago?! Why do I feel so old? Anyways, the reason I wrote it the way I did was because some people either don't know or have forgotten that drunk people can't consent to things like sex seeing how they are impaired so having them fuck someone, even if they're they say they want to, is them being taken advantage of. I don't know how it is when both people are drunk, but if at least one person is sober they gotta step the fuck up and be like "your drunk go home." Hope y'all enjoyed this! If there are any spelling errors they will most likely be corrected later as I spot them.


End file.
